Pity Me
by TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: He died today, and nobody noticed.


AN:

Happy Deathday Nikola Tesla.

This was slightly inspired by "The History of Nikola Tesla - A Short Story" by jeremiahjw on YouTube. It made me wonder what Sanctuary's version of him would think about it all.

Poor Nikola, but thats okay. Helen still loves him lol.

Sadly Sanctuary isn't mine, because if it were Helen Magnus would get laid more. All mistakes are my own, I do not use a beta.

.

.

.

.

Old City Sanctuary - Library

January 7th 2011

.

.

Nikola slumped further into the chair he was occupying. He was working on another bottle of wine though it was still early. He swirled the dark red liquid around and sighed loudly enough that Helen knew he was trying to get her attention. She ignored him, she'd been trying to re-shelve all of the books they had gone through during the week and was now sorry she didn't delegate the task. She continued to move up and down the ladder a book here, a book there.

He shuffled in his chair some more, drained his glass and sighed again. Helen couldn't take it anymore. "Fine, you win, what is it this time?" Her voice betrayed every ounce of irritation. His face fell just a little more and he grabbed for the nearly empty wine bottle.

"Nobody remembered, Helen. Nobody remembered that a genius died today, forever a footnote in the history books!"

"You didn't die Nikola, we faked your death if you recall," retorted Helen.

"But they don't know that!" His voice was a mixture of sadness and anger. " I deserved better than that, I deserve to be remembered, immortalized, loved!" This time it was Helen who sighed.

"Nikola, of course people care for you." Her words caused him to look up with a raised eyebrow. "Who would those people be Helen? Can you name someone I haven't chased away or lost to time?" She stood in silence.

He shook his head, downed the last of the wine and started towards the door. Helen stepped down from the ladder she had been standing on and moved to follow. "Wait, Nikola... I do, I care for you a great deal." He stopped at the door before turning and walking straight towards her. He came to a stop in front of her and raised his hand to her face gently cupping her cheek. He gave her a sad smile which she returned before she leaned to kiss him chastely. When she didn't immediately back away he took the opportunity to pull her forward kissing her with passion, one hand tangling in her hair while the other snaked around her waist.

Everything else faded from her mind but the feel of his lips on hers. She moaned into his mouth and her arms came up around his neck continuing the kiss. He took a step forward and walked her back until she felt a table behind her. He gently lifted her up and deposited her on the edge of the table. The action startled her and she broke the kiss off, trying to catch her breath.

His hands held firm to her hips and he smiled at her with a look that made her want to kiss him again, so she did. She continued to kiss him for several more minutes when she realized that she was toying with his shirt buttons and his jacket was on the floor, her own state of dress much the same. She pulled back and said, "Anyone could walk in here Nikola. Perhaps it's best if we don't give a show to my employees or the cameras."

"Does this mean I get pity sex?" He was wearing a smug grin and at that moment she knew.

He wasn't really that upset, and she had played right into it, the bastard. "You were never that upset were you, this was your way of gaining my attention?" "Well that depends on your answer, Helen," he replied.

She would have slapped him, stormed out of the room, but his hands were still on her hips and to be honest it had been far too long and she missed this feeling. "Lets not call it pity, lets call it happy anniversary shall we?"

His grin widened and he leaned in for a quick kiss before tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her towards the door. "Nikola," she cried,"What are you doing, where are we going?"

"Well you were the one who said you didn't an audience, and while I don't mind I'm inclined to give you whatever you like at the moment. I thought perhaps my room might be a better option." She laughed out loud, "Put me down this instant!" She laughed, glancing around and hoped that nobody would see them as he continued to carry her up the staircase. He set her down at the top and they both laughed a little and he held out his hand to her. She took it and he guided her down the rest of the hall and into his room.

Once the door was firmly shut firmly he pulled her across the room and down on top of him as he fell back onto the bed. With her lips nearly touching his she whispered, "Don't make me regret this Nikola." "Regret is the last thing you are going to feel, dear Helen." His reply was as arrogant as usual, but she didn't care. And hours later, still tangled in his sheets, she didn't regret it at all.

Finish


End file.
